Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Repair
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: This fanfic is the first that I now learned too space things, sorry about that too those that read and didn't like it together but now its perfect! Starting too that is. This is a story of eight different stories of the Lost Daughters of Drayconivous that are coming to the main story soon. Enjoy but be warned its rated M for a reason. Also its a crossover of many things so. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

In a few planets pretty damn far away. Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Repair.

Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Repair

These are a few short stories of the Lost Daughters of Drayconivous. Between Episode one and Episode two of the main storyline. These stories consist of what happened to them and the unexplained mystery of how these girls like there sisters are powerful the way they are. There are eight stories of each. Only one story you know of, Candles. Yet what of the other Lost Daughters of Drayconivous? You shall now know...

Chapter 1: Yuno Gorgon

Yuno Gorgon was born by a woman who suffered from delusions. All Yuno's young life her mother sometimes mistook her for a demon and threw her into a cage and fed her like an animal. Yuno, however, thought this was normal while growing up. One day as Yuno was five years old she accidentally used a power that burned a hole in the floor. Her mother really thought she was demon-possessed and threw her outside and chained her to a dog house to not get away. Yuno, however, didn't act like a dog. She stood on both feet and looked inside the home as the rain started to pour down on her. When she turned ten years old her mother gave her a present, a dead squirrel. Yuno, however, ate it regardless as Yuno had to eat flesh or most importantly... Human flesh.

"Mom, I see human nearby. May I please?" She asked as her mother whacked her with the metal end of the belt making her bleed.

"No! You are evil you do not deserve food nor do you deserve to be alive! oh how I was cursed to take care of a demon!" She yelled out.

"But mom who's making you take care of me." Yuno asked her mother questioningly.

"The damned god whoever it is that put you with me in the first place I don't know." Her mother said kicking her outside.

"Go run around the yard!" She said and shut and locked the door.

After a few years, Yuno learned about humans by watching them pass by around the fence too the back yard and hearing them speak to one another. She kept eating squirrel after Squirrel that her mother gave her until she got tired of it and asked her mother for Raccoons. Her mother gave her whatever she wanted just to keep her demonicness at bay.

At times she accidentally used a power that made her rage but then it ended after a moment. Yuno began to learn to control her power but sometimes it kept bursting, as she needed human flesh to eat on or it would ultimately make her go into an enraged state. Squirrel or Racoon meat was only to suppress the urge. But in her families nature unknowingly to why, she had to eat human flesh soon especially the liver.

When she turned Eighteen is when it got worse she started seeing things that weren't there and running around the yard only to be yanked back by her own chain. Her mother one day came out to her.

"Shit your still not dead, look demon why can't you leave the body and die!" She said to her daughter upset.

"Mom I don't think I am a demon, I think you are..." She said to her mother which fueled her mother so much she pulled her kitchen knife out and stabbed Yuno in the chest making Yuno fall back into the muddy dirt as it rained that day.

Yuno's mother went back inside to anoint the home again.

Yuno laid on the wet ground with the knife plunged into her chest and she slowly coughed up blood confused about what she was. Then she heard a soft patter of footsteps approach her and there standing above her was Kai Leng.

"You may be of use to us." He said to her crouching down and touching her head.

"You are still alive, good. Listen to what I say. We will help you but only if you prove yourself. We can make you strong and powerful all you need to do, is kill your master, the one who holds your chain... be the Demon she says you are." He told her into her ear as Yuno's eyes slowly began to show rage as her hand went into a fist.

Kai Leng walked back and crossed his arms as she began to stand up and pulling the Butcher Knife out of her chest.

She screamed for a moment as she pulled it out and laughed as she did afterward.

She started to manically laugh and walk toward the door of the home.

As she reached the door of the home, her chain snagged. She looked back and with her power broke the chain in her enragement.

She slowly licked her blood off of the blade and smashed the glass door in. Her mother shocked trying to run out of the kitchen only to be stabbed multiple times in the back by Yuno who laughed stabbing her repeatedly even after her mother died.

"I am a demon mommy! I am a Demon!" Yuno screamed licking her mother's blood and then eating her mother's stomach until reaching the liver pulling it out and slurping it down in one go.

After a moment, she walked back outside looking at Kai Leng with a maniac looking sight as one eye was wide open but the other semi-open.

"I want more... my mom calls me a Demon... I am one! I want more blood! I want it so much!" She said to Kai Leng who smirked.

"Then its time you be the Demon you were born to be... join us." He said holding his hand out too her.

She looked upon his hand and took it smirking as they walked off to a nearby Cerberus space shuttle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kurumi Gorgon

Kurumi was born by a woman who was a Victorian model. Always sowing and making new dresses. Even for Kurumi. Yet during Kurumi's life, they never had much time for anything else to which bothered her. Her mother knew of Kurumi's powers but never wanted her to engage in them at all nor let her know she had any. Kurumi's mother used her daughter for a profit of her wearing dresses that she made and that could sell for an expensive price for girls her daughter's age and get money from it. Kurumi would split profit

However, when Kurumi asked if they could have time for something else, her mother said no. Her mother was obsessed with beauty and gorgeous material she saw the rest of life as dull. Kurumi always tried to see other things though.

As Kurumi turned eighteen her mother sent her to a nearby neighborhood to show some costumes she made. When she reached there she was approached by a gang of men who groped her up and, sadly raped her. When she came home the night after she told her mother that she was raped and cried to her mother. Her mother then immediately asked her how the dresses were. Kurumi in shock told her mother again she was raped brutally and she hurt badly.

Her mother scoffed and pushed her aside.

"Mom I was raped! Three men ganged up on me and raped me and all you care about is these stupid dresses!?" She said to her mother who turned around and smacked her daughter across the face.

"Enough! I told you to keep those dresses safe and you let them rip them up! You useless cunt!" Her mother said and walked into her room slamming the door leaving Kurumi in tears and not knowing what to do.

Kurumi later stayed clear from that neighborhood even though her mother kept telling her to make another effort and go to make more sells. Kurumi dared not go back but sadly was forced too and the day she was forced she ran into the same men again who approached her. Kurumi in fear didn't know what to do but in her mind, she kept thinking if she could just switch time she could prevent it from happening.

All of a sudden, her powers awoken before the men grabbed her. Her mind and body were back in the neighborhood but it was back before she was ever raped. She stood there but then she saw the same men approach her the same look they had when they first raped her, coming to her.

"What is going on..." She said confused as it was Deja vu and she was back a few weeks in the past.

The men came toward her and she held her hand out and all of a sudden a warp power came from her palm hitting the man in the middle and sucking him and his two friends into this warp portal and breaking there bones to pieces until they were sucked in and never seen again. S

he ran home dropping the dresses.

As she ran home and told her mother, her mother slapped her across the face.

"The dresses! You just dropped them!?" She said to her daughter angry.

Her daughter confused ran out of the house and cried confused only to trip.

Then she saw in front of her a hand wanting to help her up. Kai Leng stood there looking down at her with his hand down to help her up. She took it and he helped her up.

"I think I can help you know what happened." He said too her.

"You have unknown but gifted powers if you do as I say I can take you to someone who will train you into something more than what you are now." He said to her as she nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Destroy all beauty and steal your mother's most beautiful dress and claim it for yourself." He said to her.

She nodded and walked back into her Victorian home and held her left hand down making flame come from her fingertips scorching the floor with her power. As she did this her left eye began to change into a clock-like symbol with it ticking. She walked into her mother's room where he mother looked up at her.

"I smell smoke..." She said and gasped. "Grab all the clothes and run out to me as I get out!" her mother said.

Kurumi, however, grabbed her mother and held her as the flames below the first floor roared below them.

"How about you stay... and I leave with your most prized possession." Kurumi said as her mother looked into her left eye and gulped.

"Kurumi...?" She asked her daughter before her daughter pushed her down into her death into the fire below.

Her mother screaming being burned alive as Kurumi grabbed her mothers' most prized Victorian dress and jumped out the window with it.

She returned to Kai Leng who was nearby as fire trucks were heard in the distance.

"You will come with me, and wear this too remember the beauty yet horrible life you lived to give you hatred toward all things that think they are more beautiful than you." He said to her and walked too the Cerberus shuttle that awaited them as she nodded too him only to look back at her burning home then forward to never look back again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Escopria Gorgon

Escorpia Gorgon was born quite different, she had six arms and a large scorpion tail. It seems she got this trait from her great aunt, yet she didn't know she had a great aunt or never knew her birth father. She was raised on a ranch near a small outpost like a small town. She and her mother grew crops and her mother's husband was a rancher.

Her stepfather as he was, never disregarded Escorpia for her stinger or her six arms, she was excellent work on the farm quite naturally to help milk many cows together and gather up eggs quickly and to pull garden hoes around and rake up things much more quickly. In fact, she did not mind the work at all.

One day her stepfather owed money to the county that he kept trying to pay off every time or he'd lose his ranch.

The county wanted his land to build its first-ever supermarket to gather more people to the area. Her father didn't want to sign it off and kept paying tax's on his property as fast as he could before they had a reason to take it from it if not paid on time. Her mother was a quick housekeeper who ran into trouble in town but walked away from it as it was lawyers from the state wanting the land.

Escorpia did as she was told to keep away from the public.

When she turned fifteen there was trouble, her stepfather grew deadly ill and her mother had to work the farm before taxes were due.

Escorpia decided on her own to head out and gather somethings they needed from the outpost store in the small town, she set off.

Once she reached civilization she asked a woman walking where the store was to which the woman answered and as the woman answered she immediately looked at Escorpia's arms and ran away in fear. Escorpia's tail flung out from the shock and knocked a man behind her right off his feet and to which he ran in fright of her. Escorpia in shock ran into the store and when she did the owner not knowing what she was aimed his rifle and shot at her.

She quickly ran out and as she did the townspeople followed her.

She ran to her ranch but as she did she looked back to see the county chief and people even with the county lawyers running to the ranch. They banged on the house as Escorpia hid inside the barn as she was instructed too and seen her stepfather open it and where the people pulled him out and yelled at him.

Her stepfather tried to explain to them what she was but they didn't want to hear any of it. The lawyer then said this was their land as of now for keeping an abomination and the people began to burn the home. her mother ran out screaming and she was shot by the chief seeing her as an evil spawn.

Her stepfather shot the chief of police but the townspeople killed her father brutally beating him with poles and large thick wooden boards.

Escorpia quickly ran out the back and hid in the forest in fear and lived in the forest for two years, scared of humans...

When she turned seventeen she lived in a cave in the wilderness feeding on whatever meat she could find.

She then heard footsteps coming into the cave as she went to see what it was, there were two Cerberus soldiers with headlamps on aiming their weapons at her. She stood her ground glaring at them with her stinger tail aiming at them. Then one of them pulled out a holo communicator and on it was the Illusive Man.

"You don't know who I am, but how about I help you become more than what you are." he said to her as she raised her eyebrow.

"You humans took everything from me." She said to him as the Illusive man spoke up.

"That's why I wish to help you, we could improve humanity together and get rid of what it is now. I am going to do this, and I can help you." He said to her as she thought it over and nodded.

"Good, but first its time you clean up the town nearby don't you think?" He asked her as she looked outside the cave then back to him with a questioning look.

"Explain." She asked.

A few moments later she was seen leaving the forest and entering a nearby Gunsmith store. She walked in the back room and found a crate that had six beautiful revolvers were quite big. She picked all six of them up with six of her hands.

She set down two and began to load them up with two of her hands then picking the other two up all loaded.

She was wearing an outfit like an outlaw of the west would wear with six holsters and six coat sleeves for her arms, crafted by herself for comfort.

She then stepped out of the gunsmith and into the town... the only thing heard in the town was screams and gunfire.

Everyone laid dead on the street, she approached the city hall to where the lawyers were in there hiding with the mayor. She slowly moved her scorpion tail near there necks and spoke.

"Humans... so evil." She said and stung them all to death.

After she was done she went outside to see the Cerberus shuttles outside as they were disposing of the bodies and she went into one of the shuttles as Kai Leng was in there and he nodded to her.

"I shall take you to my boss." he said to her.

She put on a dusty flat cowboy hat and nodded looking back at the town and frowned thinking of what humans have done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Okami Gorgon

Okami Gorgon was born by an Okami woman. Her true name is unknown but she calls herself Okami because of what happened to her species. She was born as a mistake as her species said to her mother. She was a halfbreed and not a full Okami. The tribe knew her mother slept with another species and for that, her mother was to be treated like filth and not with respect by the tribe.

Okami was to be never taught anything and they wanted her mother to murder her. Her mother however instead kept starving Okami and not feeding her in hopes to killing her to regain her honor. Instead, however, Okami's instinct from her father's side made her hunt on her own instinct without realizing what she was doing.

During her growing up, she was excluded by the Okami children who mocked her being a half breed. a mistake as they also called it. The elders of the Okami Village said that she was a curse upon them and that they must try everything to destroy her.

As she grew up she drank poison, they tried many other methods to kill her without them actually swinging a blade at her. She was immune to poison due to her power and from her father's side without realizing it.

She began to have the Okami markings growing up and to which the village found that quite, evil.

Her mother one day had enough and wanted her life and respect back. She tried to kill her daughter in her sleep but to her surprise, Okami was gone. She ran away before her mother did so and knew her mother was going too.

Okami ran away from the village and as she did she went up to the mountain tops and found creeks that streamed water to drink from.

As she was drinking she accidentally used a power to control water and with that, she knew how to control the rocks to move as well. She learned she was an elemental bender.

When she was eighteen she was found by an old old Okami traveler who was on the verge of dying in his old life, who spoke to her saying.

"I can smell you dear one." He told her as she looked at him in fear

. "But I don't see you as evil, no no. I see you as gifted of being a half breed." He told her smiling as she smiled back at him and thanked him.

"Go home." He told her nodding.

"Go home and tell your village that I, the former chief, Maktosinoe have spoken and give them my necklace." he told her handing her his necklace.

He died that night as she prayed over him for his spirit to go to there heaven and for nice guidance.

She traveled back to her village but as she entered upon the cliffs one night, she noticed her village was on fire. The night sky was covered with blackening thick smoke covering the stars above. She ran down to the village only to find all of her species was destroyed. Every one of them, the children and babies slaughtered as well.

She found her mother who was dying and ran up to her. She showed her mother the necklace and her mother touched her face saying how she missed her daughter and begged for forgiveness. Before Okami could say yes or no, her mother died immediately in her daughter's arms.

Okami in great despair looked on at her dead mother and then to all the other dead Okami species.

She was the last of her kind.

Soon after leaving the village, Kai Leng walked out of the brush near her startling her at first.

"Relax. I am a friend." He spoke to her.

"I bet you want to hurt those that did this..." He told her as Okami took a deep breath.

"I... I do but vengeance is wrong." she said as Kai Leng shook his head.

"No no, it's right... that's the human part in you now." he told her.

"There is a camp of humans, raiders. Nearby relaxing from killing your entire tribe..." He told her as when he spoke of it her power began to show to him as the rocks began to shake around her.

"Ahhh you are unique." He told her smirking.

"I will wait here, and if you destroy them. We together can get rid of the human race..." he told her.

A camp of normal humans was nearby, seemingly looking like Raiders but they didn't seem to speak of any kills they made. Okami stepped out too them and to which one man asked her.

"Are you lost?" he said curiously as her head slowly raised with anger and tears in her eyes.

"You took my species from me..." She said as the men looked at her confused.

"I will take your species from you!" She screamed as boulders flung from out of nowhere crashing down like meteor's down upon all the men killing them all. She later returned to Kai Leng who called in a shuttle to come to pick them up and he nodded to her.

"My boss will make you strong enough to wipe the unevolved humans out." he said to her as she looked at him then at her burned village in anger.

"Humans take lives, I am no different..." she softly said with a growl in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Carbon Monoxide Gorgon

Carbon Monoxide Gorgon had another name before the one she gave herself. Unknown, however, Carbon lived with her mother and stepbrother in a village called Tanigakure or Village hidden in Valleys. She hailed from that village with her family. She once was also taking Chunin exams like her older stepbrother was doing. His father died in an unknown way but it was said it was foul play.

Her mother wasn't wealthy at all and almost was on the verge of being homeless. Seeing this, Carbon tried to help her mom. Her mother thought hard and nodded saying she could help her. One night, however, her mother injected Carbon with knockout toxins and put her to deep sleep.

Upon waking up she was in a cage on the back of a cart being sold to a village's king.

"Let me out!" Carbon screamed looking at her mom being paid by a man.

She yelled for her moms' help but her mother looked away with a mean look then looked back at Carbon yelling at her.

"You was a mistake, the man who impregnated me, your fathers' mistake!" She screamed at her.

"Go and never come back!" She said to Carbon who was crying out to her mother.

Weeks later she was sold to a buyer to the village of Otagakure. Upon reaching the village there the man who bought her looked at her and rolled his eyes handing her a broom.

"Get to cleaning slave." He said to her. She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Says who?" she asked him.

"Says me! I am Harkun you worthless welp now start cleaning!" he said using a sound power on her to make her grip her head and she quickly worked too cleaning as he walked off to his business.

As she was kept as a slave for two years she was abused a few times in her life by her master Harkun. Even sexually. As she was living this life she always made an effort to try her powers out in secret and sure enough, she had a power that accidentally killed rats without her seeing what it was.

She then concentrated and soon she began to see her own power, a misty like power that was like vapor in the wind. She continued to use this odd poisonous power in secret.

As she was eighteen years old she sweeps her masters' office as he was knitting some more clothes for his business. Then the door opened and two men walked in. One having an Akatsuki robe on.

She looked at the men as she swept.

One of them had a mask on and all you could see was his eyes and upper part of his nose, and another who was shirtless not wearing an Akatsuki robe but pants and a three-bladed scythe.

"You call this an outfit!" The shirtless man said throwing down an Akatsuki robe that was slenderish but it looked like it could be worn by a woman.

Harkun looked at the man in tension and looked over the outfit he made for the yelling man.

"I... I am sorry! I thought you said it was for a lady!" Harkun said quickly as the shirtless man with the scythe pulled his scythe out and aimed it at the man's neck.

"I said I saw a cute lady and it wasn't too you but too my partner Kakuzu over here!" The man said too Harkun.

Then the taller man with the mask spoke in a deep grudgy voice.

"Just so you know, Hidan means Clan Partner not... the other partner." Kakuzu said too Harkun.

Hidan looked at Kakuzu and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah sorry, don't want people thinking that haha... eeehhhhh ew." Hidan said and looked back at the store owner.

"Well, you wasted my time!" Hidan said and cut off Harkuns head immediately.

"Great now we got to find another clothing store again and have another one make-" Hidan said before looking over at Carbon who was staring at the two of them in fear.

Kakuzu looked at the girl then at Hidan.

"Leave her." He said.

"Leave her!?" Hidan said blinking then looking at the girl.

"Fine kid you get to live you did nothing I guess. Here take this bet you could use it for something." Hidan said to her and both of them walked out of the business.

She looked at her dead master and looked at the robe that was given to her and she put it on looking at herself in the mirror and looked outside at the two men's headbands and she looked at her own headband from home.

She grabbed a kunai knife and sliced her head back across so that she too was a missing-nin of her village that betrayed her.

She returned home one day... and murdered her brother, half of her village and killed her mother. After that, she traveled around until meeting a man. Kai Leng.

He looked at her and grinned.

"How would you like to work for my boss?" he asked her as she cocked an eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nanananananana Gorgon

Nanananananana Gorgon was actually born as a robotic humanoid-like thing. Her mother was a scientist who grew her daughter differently, this time in a machine and not in her own womb. Her mother kept testing her as she was in this odd machine in just a fetal form a growing form and grew in it being put together as a machine would be.

She was becoming more than an abomination, but a freak against her will. All for her mother's experimental mind to make something better than the normal human.

Nanananananana was soon born waking up with an odd sense of the world and she grew faster as the growth machine let to grow her faster so she was sort of born as a ten-year-old girl with robotic limbs. She had two sets of shark-like teeth of experimentation. Two rows of sharp curved teeth like a great white shark in her mouth but inside them were robotic metal teeth to support them.

Nanananananana was kept away from the public as her mother kept her behind glass cages and thick glass at that.

"Alright Nanananananana lets begin testing." her mother said to her as Nanananananana just looked around curiously with her mouth opened.

"Play?" Nanana asked.

"No play. You won't need to play." Her mother said and Nanana just sighed looking down and began to work, however she was sparked with electricity and tortured to test her withstanding health.

Nanana kept yelling at her mom that she didn't want to play this game but her mother didn't care and kept the experiment going and grinned at the sight of her daughter's screams and kept recording it for scientists to see.

Nanana was kept like a rat than a daughter.

One night Nanana was with other experimental animals and laid with them looking around smiling at the wonder of them.

"I like you all!" She said smiling at them. One of the animals leaned down licking her face and curled itself around her. Some nights they did play around.

As she grew up however she lost her animal friends as they died from there own experimentation, and she was the last one left.

She sat alone just fooling around with some hair on the floor and talking to herself until her mother came in.

"Nanana, here's your weekly meat." she said throwing down more human ribs and Nanana quickly ate it.

Little did she know the meat was also drugged and she fell asleep.

Nanana woke up this time chained up and presented to scientists who was opening her body up. She looked at herself in a mirror and screamed as they were putting robotics in her and ripping her throat open pushing in cybernetics and she was in pain.

"Now now Nanana, relax be a good experiment and stop screaming." Her mother said as they began to take her eyeball out and replace it with a robotic fake-looking eyeball.

Nanana wasn't put to sleep for it either and her adrenaline raced in pain and confusion.

When it was done she looked at herself in a mirror seeing how she had staples on her skin to keep her skin together, and her skin later on in life began to rotten as she had robotics inside and not anything to replenish her skin.

She became to not like herself and began to cry looking at a mirror and then yelling out to her mother.

"Why!" She asked her mom. her mother just sighed.

"Hunny, it's for science, now shut up and sleep." her mother said shutting down the room and locking it up.

Nanana that night became so scared of herself that she then had an odd surge in her half robotic brain... Escape.

On the next experimentation was going on to Nanana she pretended to fall asleep during it.

Her mother came up to inject her to wake her up but this time Nanana grabbed the injector and stabbed her mother's arm with it and quickly with her teeth ate off the straps from her arms.

Nanana ran at her mother and jumped on her and began to bite at her head as her mother screamed. Nanana replied saying.

"I only want to experiment on you, mama!" She yelled at her mom eating at her head until she ripped her mother's skull open.

Her mother still alive yelling out in pain.

"Mama! Look it's your brain, Imma experiment on you now!" She said stabbing things into her mother's brain and pushing her into the experimental chair and locking it up.

Nanana flipped a switch as volts of lightning entered her mother's brain for twenty minutes until her brain exploded and her eyes shot out of her head.

Nanana looked at her mom laughing and then she began to laugh slower until she realized... what she done.

"M-mama? I... I don't want to be alone." Nanana said tearing up.

Two years later Nanana was found by the Illusive Mans soldiers who almost all lost there lives to retrieve her and bring her too the Illusive man, and to which... she joined him as she had nothing else to do but destroy all humans who experiment for there own selfish reasons.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Umi-Taka Gorgon

Umi-Taka was born by a rich woman in New York City. She lived in wealth with her two stepbrothers and stepfather and mother.

Her stepfather, however, was a crime boss who ruled New York City like a Mobster Leader. They were a rich wealthy family and as Umi-Taka grew up she began to develop powers to which she feared, but her stepfather seen as a profit.

"Hey, Umi-Taka?" Her stepfather said to her one night.

"How about you and I and some of my work buddies show you the ropes around assassination. Aye?" He asked her.

Umi-Taka smiled and nodded but not knowing what assassination was as she was only seven years old at the time.

Her father shown her how to kill a dummy like a doll rightfully and to which she did, even surprisingly with her quick powers to rush up and kill a target in little to no time at all. She was quite skilled in her kills that her entire family praised her yet, she did not know what she was truly doing until she grew up and realized how wrong it was.

She asked her stepfather why and he said it was profit, money, and wealth.

He taught her how power and wealth are the only things you need in this world and he embedded it into her brain as she grew up.

Right as she turned Thirteen years old she was on as school field trip to a museum, and something caught her eye.

She looked at a large sword that once belonged to a man named Zabuza Momochi.

She looked at it in surprise and smiled.

"I want it." She said to her teacher who laughed.

"You can't have it now, it belongs to the museum." he said to her as she glared at her teacher.

As her teacher looked away she immediately killed him.

After that incident, her father had to pay to bail her out.

"You wasted my money!" He told her as she sighed looking away.

"Look we will get my money back, good thing we are going to teach you how to steal tonight from a big bank downtown." He told her and she smiled at him nodding.

"More money for us!" She said as he smirked whispering to himself. "For me."

When they came home her mother had her arms crossed looking at her husband.

"I cannot believe we have to keep my daughter doing this, why not teach your boys?" She asked as her Step Father slapped her mother.

"You telling me my parenting is wrong huh!? I won't risk my sons for this!" He said to her and walked off. Her mother was plotting on killing him and he knew it for the money and wealth.

She spoke about it to Umi-Taka about killing him for his money and power.

Umi-Taka listened but she didn't like what her mother was saying.

Umi-Taka told her stepfather what her mother was going to do to him.

He listened and glared at his desk.

"You get to kill your mother." he told her and patted her head.

"You do that? and we live rich and powerful and no one will stop you from your gifts of your abilities." He said as Umi-Taka nodded.

That night as her mother slept... she stabbed her in the chest killing her own mother.

However, her Step Father set her up and had a camera in the room and sent it too police and they arrested her. He used her to kill her mother and have her thrown in jail for life to have all the money for himself.

Umi-Taka taken to a maximum prison was angry and yelling out in anger cursing and cussing at everything and everyone.

A few weeks after being in prison she was visited by Kai Leng who offered her a deal.

"You escape this prison, kill your father and his mob gang, and we could give you so much power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams, and you get to kill as many people as you want..." He said to her as she smiled brightly and into a wicked insane grin.

"When do I start?" She asked.

At the prison she escaped by killing a guard, ripping his hand off and using it on the scanner to free herself from the entire facility at night and stole a police car. She drove too the Museum at night and crashed her police car right into the museum and right into the display of Zabuza's Sword and took it with her.

Right as she touched it, however, a powerful surge of power from the sword went into her body and she became its new wielder and she laughed loudly while holding it.

She drove to her father's estate and butchered every guard in her way and mobster. She then went into her father's room where he was holding a pistol and began shooting at her.

She swung her blade around deflecting the bullets and then putting its half hole right over his neck as he shivered in fear. His two dead sons hanging outside the hallway by there necks dead by her.

"I... I am sorry!" He said to her in fear.

"All I need is power and money..." she told him as that was what he told her all her life.

His eyes wide at his own words used against him as she cut his head clean off.

She later burned the estate down and walked away and later found Kai Leng and to which he nodded and smirked at her.

"Lets go, you will make a fine addition to our plans." He said as they walked into the Cerberus shuttle nearby.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Matagi

Matagi was born from Master Cyclonis. Cyclonis and Drayconivous in the past had a small thing going on that did not last, but made her pregnant. S

he later gave birth but gave the child away for adoption on another planet known as Earth.

Matagi was later adopted by a man and woman, both Jewish people at that. Matagi first struggled as she was quite nervous but both of her new parents understood. One day she used a psychic power to bring her a cup of milk. Her father being Jewish was surprised but smiled and said.

"You are a gift from God. a beautiful miracle." he said and hugged her.

Matagi lived a wonderful life with both her adopted parents. Later when she was four years old her parents sat her down and spoke to her that she was adopted and to which she understood and still loved them but did ask them, about her true mom and dad.

"Your mother it says rules the Empire, and your father it seems is unknown." They told her and to which she didn't seem to care but asked if one day in the future she could get to meet them.

When she was five years old her parents were of course, good at being lawyers both her mom and dad. Both were quite intelligent in the work of it and intelligent. She was going to be spoiled but she kindly asked her parents to not spoil her too much and to have money for themselves.

To which both tearfully held her but still spoiled her regardless.

Her father asked if she'd like to come in to there work one day and to which she nodded.

When she was just seven years old she came back from school and seen her father speaking to someone and this someone had a scary look on his face but she quickly ran off to hide. When the scary man left her father found her hiding.

"He was just one of my clients, he's being charged with murder and to which I have to help him." He said but had a worried look on his face.

"It will be okay, okay?" he told her and she nodded.

"Say want to come to my work tomorrow? Mom is coming also to give us lunch and bring it over so she will be there too." He said and she nodded smiling.

That night her mother came into her room and gave her a Jewish armband of the Jewish star symbol on it and she took it looking at it.

"For me?" she asked. her mother nodded.

"Yes, that way you are always protected from anything. No matter what." She said putting it over her arm and around above her elbow.

"Its blessed." she said. Matagi held her mother smiling and looked out the window in wonder.

"Your thinking of who your birth parents are... it's okay to be curious." her mother said to her and Matagi nodded.

"Your still my parents." She said to her mom.

"Thank you." They both hugged.

The next day she went with her father to his line of work and while in the car her father spoke to her.

"I found out who your birth father is, and tonight I will show you a picture of him and all you need to know." He said to her as she was excited.

"Really? is he... nice?" She asked as her father chuckled.

"It says he is and you have quite a bit of half-sisters!" He said laughing.

"I think we should visit maybe and see him. would you like that?" He asked her as she nodded.

"B-but will he not like my... powers?" she asked as her father sighed.

"Hey, I love your powers. they are from God. I'm sure he will accept your powers too." He told her and nodded.

They went into his job and he looked at her.

"Say, want to play hide and seek before the other lawyers come in from break?" he said.

"Just don't tell them we are playing." He told her laughing as she nodded and quickly went to hide.

She found a closet and went inside of it in an office room and shut it but had a little peek hole in it to see through it.

Her father looked for her until he went into the office she was at. He looking around and noticed the closet and grinned but pretended to not know where she was.

Then he heard the door shut behind him and the scary man from the other day was there.

"You lied! They have evidence against me!" The scary man said to her father.

"Now... please, we can talk about this okay? No need to get all hostile." Her father said.

Then the man grabbed her father and threw him into the desk where his head hit the end of the table and killing her adopted father.

Then her mother came in and screamed.

The Scary man looked at her as she walked up to her dead husband.

"W-what happened!?" She asked.

"He... tripped and fell, I just found him!" The scary man said to her and grabbed her neck from behind and choked her to death.

He dropped her body and looked at them for a moment before going into their pockets taking there money and phones smashing their phones to pieces. He quickly grabbed Matagi's adopted father's car keys on the table and left.

Matagi still in the closet watched it all unfold... In her mind, she was lost. Her psychic power snapped and in her mind, she was lost in this moment.

This day she kept repeating it in her mind and she burst into tears crying loudly in her mind.

Later on, in an unknown time in life, the Illusive Man found her and brought her into his space station.

"What do you want the most in life?" The Illusive man asked her.

Matagi has grown up a bit, wearing the Jewish band still around her arm she looked at the Illusive Man and spoke.

"To see all the evil humans perish... They take everything so precious to us, I want them all... to pay." She said as they put an implant in her skull and outside of the space station the spaceships moved on there own... as she stared at them with the implant in the back of her head covered by her hair.

Kai Leng brought in the scary man in chains who was terrified not knowing what was going on.

Matagi looked at him with dead eyes and approached him.

"Who are you people!? How did I get here! Who are you!?" The scary man asked.

"The daughter of the lawyer." She said and immediately blasted his body into gunks of blood and muscle tissue with her large artillery canon bladed weapon.

Kai Leng smirked.

"You are ready." He said.

* * *

A few years later, all of the Lost Daughters of Drayconivous was trained under the Illusive man. Fully prepared for war and their powers now overcharged by there training and teachings.

As they stood in a line together the Illusive Man walked in.

He looked at each of them and looked at his star at the observation window staring at it and lit a cigarette and smoked for a moment before looking back too them.

"Candle," he said as she took a step forward.

"Yes, sir." She said to him.

"You are going to lead your sisters here and you shall command my forces." He told her as Candle nodded.

"Yes, Sir." She said.

They looked on at the Dying Star that the Illusive Man watches from the HQ.

"Your mission, kill the man who created all of you and cursing your lives." He said to them as the saluted him in agreement. He slowly grinned looking at them as Kai Leng was standing beside him grinning as well.

"And then you shall all be, Repaired." The Illusive Man said.


End file.
